


where is my HEcKiN mug??

by AdventurousLadder



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventurousLadder/pseuds/AdventurousLadder
Summary: where the mug is will SHOCK you (gone wrong)
Relationships: Doug/Melissa (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	where is my HEcKiN mug??

Melissa laid on Doug's lap on her couch as they continued to watch a show that neither of them were fully interested in. It seemed interesting a few minutes ago but now it's just endless fluff and filler without any true flavor to find (an attractive cast and aesthetic can only go so far).

"I'm bored." Melissa said grabbing the remote and changing it to another channel. Luckily, a Disney Channel original movie was playing so they kept it on the television.

"Are you sure about that one, though?" Doug said, keeping an eye on the television. This was not really their style but anything Melissa watched was to some extent interesting. But her desperation was too strong to care about Debby Ryan awkwardly tucking her hair behind her ear while smirking the most devilish smirk they have ever seen.

"One sec." she stood up from Doug's grasp. "I'm making some tea for this."

"Have fun. Hope you find it." Doug said as she went into her smallish kitchen.

She went to find her mug (a silly one shaped like a cat) but she could not find it in its normal place, in the cutlery drawer where it should be. This was incredibly suspicious because her mug, as silly as it may be, lived next to the forks and despite the messy way that her house was put together, there was always sort of a system to this disaster.

Her mind instantly accused Doug of petty theft. The tone in their voice before she went to the kitchen gave it away. Therefore, she needed some leverage to get what she wanted.

Luckily, it came in the form of their handcuffs on the kitchen counter.

"Doug?" Melissa returned to the living room absolutely fuming with a secret weapon in one of her pockets. "Where the _heck_ has my mug gone?" she took note not to swear so as to not get arrested again.

"I haven't got a clue, hun." they said, tilting their head pretending to need a better view of the television.

"Don't 'hun' me." she said moving to obscure the television further. "You hid it. I'm sure because your face is doing that dumb thing when you lie." she pointed out how they sucked their cheeks in slightly to distract her with a jawline that Melissa unfortunately found nothing less than irresistible.

Doug untilted their head and put on a smirk to hide the dumb little thing their face was doing when they lie. "I'm not lying."

"You're smiling." she said scoffing at their pathetic method of hiding their lies no matter how endearing it may be. "You're lying to me. Where is it?"

"Why don't you check up your nice ass just like how you found the idea that I hid your mug." They focused their eyes on her ass to detract further.

"Complimenting my ass does nothing." she said, trying to make eye contact with them by wildly moving her face to attempt eye contact. "That's it." she stood directly in front of the television therefore demanding all of their attention. "You're under arrest!"

"You can't arrest me, I'm the cop." Doug said, testing her patience. It was working as Melissa's strong glare looked like she really wanted to send them to jail. "Do _you_ wanna get arrested?" their eyebrow raised to confirm that they were just being cheeky at this point.

"Not if I can help it." she said before revealing that she had their handcuffs in one of her pockets. Doug's eyes widened as they quickly turned it into a little chuckle since she probably did not even know how to use the handcuffs anyways.

"Oh, you think since you're the one with the cuffs, you're the cop now?" Doug scoffed. "Do it." they said curtly. "Fuckin' go for it and arrest me."

And that's when Melissa tackled Doug deeper into the couch with handcuffs in one hand. She made a break for their arms but they were able to evade her hands. But nothing much really ended up happening aside from a tangle of limbs on the sofa. In fact, Doug actually fought back which ended up with their legs wrapped around her angry body and the handcuffs in one of their hands. They held them up triumphantly.

"And that's why I'm the cop." they said tucking their hair behind their ear trying not to giggle at the mess that could be called their girlfriend.

Melissa tried to think of a counter to what they said. But she had to focus hard on not blushing too much under them. "You're ugly."

"You don't mean that, do you?" Doug said looming over her with their hands threatening to arrest her. "You can't even push me off if you tried, baby." she gloated as she bent over which either seemed to either intimidate or fluster her.

"I loved that mug, you dummy!" she yelled catching Doug off guard. She was not letting them forget her true intentions. She has yet to forget. "That was for my heckin' tea, you dingus." She flailed her arms to get them but that did not work.

Not until it made its way to Doug's sides and kickstarted the first laughing fit that she's ever heard come from Doug. She had no idea that they would be ticklish in any way, she continued. Sadly, this was that desperate.

"So where the hell's my mug?" she said as Doug rolled off her and on to the floor. "The movie's ending soon and I need my fix."

"I could arrest you for so many things right now." Doug said regaining their composure as Melissa continued pouting on the couch like a child. "Come on-"

"You still haven't said." she said curtly.

"It's under the sink." they said. "I just thought it was really weird that you put them with the forks."

"It's what she deserves." she said as she went into the kitchen to acquire the holy grail. She sighed happily and got to brewing her tea and placed a tea bag into her mug.

Doug entered the kitchen and surprised her with a quick hug from behind a few minutes later. She gasped in shock.

"Sorry 'bout that, babe." they said. "I just thought it would be a bit of fun you know."

"I can be fun." she said as she took out the tea bag, refusing to look at them.

"I know that." they said. "But what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Eat this." she turned around and put the peach tea bag into their mouth. They sputtered at the strong bitter taste which at least made her laugh.

"You're gross."

"No you."


End file.
